Light of Destruction: War of the Gods
by The Duelist of the Rose
Summary: Yami, Tea, Yugi, and Joey are transported to another dimension. Between crazy idol worshippers, a hideous black Sentience, and tremendous god-fights in the sky, our heros may not come away in one piece! Like when Malik and Bakura get their hands on Yami!
1. The Gods' War

**Hey yous guyses! This is one of my longest stories yet! (I'm sure you wanted to hear that before you've even started. --) But it's good! I promise!**

**Oh! And the Egyptian god Monsters in this story are really big in comparison to the humans!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Though three people _once_ honestly thought I did! $$ I draw Yami, Yugi (and the rest) so good they got my comics confused with Kazuki's.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kazuki Takahashi. #.#**

**Below is a general notice; I've stuck it on several (OK, two) of my stories.**

****

****

**Attention! This story begins abruptly.**

**I have no explanation for how the characters got into the situation**

**they're in, but they're in it. And you may just enjoy reading how**

**they get out of it!**

****

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**✭The WAR of the GODS✭**

**by**

**Brittany Shakespeare Mc.**

**The Rose Duelist**

"Our god Garkon demands sacrifice!" shouted Maron over the roar of the multitude.

"Who? What?" came voices.

"The disbeliever we captured!" Maron said, remembering the one in the tent.

"What is their name? Garkon, I'm sure, will want to know who he will consume." called a curious voice.

"The infidel is a wretched king from a far off land. And his name is Yami."

Numerous yards away, Yami, who was sitting in a guarded tent, heard his name go up, the sound piercing through the fabric.

"Oh no." he said under is breath. He stood and went closer to the wall of the tent, placing his ear against its cloth. Yami was there mainly because, after he had been captured, they didn't know what to do with him. Now, he was afraid, they'd thought of something.

"Bring forth the idol, the medium of Garkon, and then bring forth the chosen sacrifice!" Came a voice, penetrating the thin fabric.

Yami stepped back from the tent wall. "I can guess what they're planning." he said. He then heard a thud on the ground not too far away.

'That must be the idol they were speaking of!' Yami realized with agitation. The tent doors then flew open and Yami, the Egyptian Pharaoh, was framed in the glow of the setting sun.

Two men pulled him out of the tent and brought him up on a precipice, so that all the people could see the one to be consumed. There was the basic chatter about but then Maron spoke up.

"Behold, the non-believer!" The people stared straight at the stranger with the spikey-hair. "Now," continued Maron, pointing his stubby finger, "Bind him to the idol!"

"What?!" sounded Yami, then being dragged back down the precipice.

He was brought forward, the mass of people spreading apart like a wake in water. Then others still, came forward with rope-cord in their hands.

'''''

At that same moment, Tea emerged from the outlying forest, "Oh no. Yami . . ." she mewled. She fell weakly to her knees. "Oh God, help us." she prayed, "Please. Yami has to live!"

Tea blinked at the far-off site, wishing desperately she knew where her others friends had ended up.

'''''

Poor Yami was bound tight to the idol; his arms had been looped up around the golden neck of the bird-statue, his back bowing down over its great breast, and his legs bound to the base of its platform. He had barely room to shift, and as he was fairly stretched, his chest bulged as he breathed.

There came an agitated voice from the crowd. "But if he is a king, surely the old rules proclaim we are to honor such men." "_Yeah_!" shouted a few more voices.

"We are following the new rules of Garkon now!" Maron said raising his hand. "Now we must make way for Garkon to come and devour this treacherous creature!"

The true believers started chanting Garkon's name, much to Yami's dismay. The Egyptian wasn't sure what was going to happen, but knew he must get free!

Yami looked upward at the sky, his brow creased in worry; then with a sudden burst of energy he attempted to break his bonds. Yet, following several seconds of restraint-pain, he stopped, his body slackening once again.

"It is futile!" Maron taunted. Yami looked over at the pudgy man.

Suddenly a great roar was heard over head; all looked upward, some in anticipation and some with dread.

"Garkon comes!"

Yami wrenched at his ties, detesting the vulnerable position they'd put him in; bound like helpless prey, waiting for the predator to arrive and feed. The sky above was filled with a great shadow.

Yami quailed, shrinking back against the idol, his heart beating wildly, until . . .

"Slypher the Sky Dragon?!" he cried.

The great red god Monster descended straight down; the people shouted and spread very far back.

Slypher the Sky Dragon landed right over the golden bird-idol, shading Yami protectively in its shadow. The Ancient King breathed a shuddering sigh of relief, and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Is that Garkon??" asked many of the people.

"He doesn't look like the idol." "So! Maybe the dumb forger got it wrong!" they said.

'''''

Tea stopped on the edge of the barren terrain, seeing now that Slypher was standing guard over Yami. "Thank you God." she smiled, and hurried forward.

'''''

Maron was confused; he, much like everyone else in that region, had never seen a god Monster before and knew no difference between it and their so-called Garkon god.

"_Hail_ Garkon!" he cried, and bowed. Over half of the gathered crowd followed his example.

Yami looked up, regarding the Sky Dragon's mighty chest. "Slypher!" he said, "Quickly! Free me! We need to leave anon!"

The god Monster moved, stepping backward on its four legs; the people spread back in the wake of its tail. Then, with its clawed front arm, Slypher the Sky Dragon reached forward and severed the ropes from its master.

Yami slid down, dropping at the foot of the golden idol. He stood quickly, before running around to his god Monster's side and jumping deftly up onto its back.

"But mighty Garkon!" called Maron, "Do you not wish to devour the, the – _that_??" he said, pointing at Yami, and being now unsure of what to call him.

"Devour? _My Puzzle_!!" shouted Yami.

The Sky Dragon turned slightly, then held its monumental head aloft, extending its great wings. Yet it was then, that another roar filled the air; a rasping cry.

Yami looked above him and — a great golden mass descended from the sky, ramming down on Slypher and pounding it to the ground!

Somehow Yami was protected, abruptly finding himself scrunched in the space amongst Slypher's twisting body. And though his ears were ringing from Slypher's rebutting cry that seemed to ring through the air around him, Yami saw that the mass above his head was a gold plated creature.

It was another god Monster! The Winged Dragon of Ra! And Malik was riding it!!

"Attack Slypher _my_ _Monster_!" ordered Malik. The Winged Dragon opened its metal toothed beak and seized Slypher the Sky Dragon's neck.

"NO!" cried Yami, and squeezed up into the thin space between his god Monster's back and the other's chest. There was a hideous roar and Yami could then hear screams rend the air.

"_Mighty Garkon_!" Came Maron's trailing voice.

Yami could see little of what was happening beyond both the god Monsters but that was indeed the lesser of his concerns. He stretched his arm forward and was able to seize the reins of his god Monster.

"Slypher!!" he blared, yanking hard back on the tether. In an abrupt move, the Sky Dragon's reflex jammed Yami up against the chest of Malik's god Monster. He cried out as the sudden pressure was nearly too much for his body; the feeling in his arm was gone and he instantly dropped the reins.

The harsh sound of shredding metal came. "No!!" cried Malik.

Then despite all his other discomforts, Yami felt a burning pain strike across his thigh. He winced, biting his lip but then felt his god Monster wrench away from its enemy.

A swift wind washed over Yami, and the fading sun light suddenly fell across him; he realized Slypher was flying.

Despite the air current wanting to force him back down, Yami stood, and took up his god Monster's reins. There was now a light tingling in his arm, and he felt his strength once again.

Yami grinned as the pain in his leg was nothing more than a tingle, but as he looked down to the same spot on his Sky Dragon, Yami saw that his Monster's leg was notably hurt. Yami knew he had to help his Monster but he was quite preoccupied with the new task of locating Malik and his Ra.

It was then that he heard the Winged Dragon roar viciously again; the sound seemed to shake the very air, and Yami felt it go right through him. He turned his head in time to see the golden god Monster shooting at arrows-speed straight for him and Slypher.

Yami shouted, pulling back the reins with all his might, directing Slypher straight up through the clouds.

'I _must attack_ Malik!' thought Yami to himself, though Slypher the Sky Dragon too was aware of his thoughts. Suddenly Slypher swung 'round and it dove back down the way it had flown. Malik and Ra were coming straight for them.

"Release your Thunder Force!!" charged Yami, although his voice was lost in the wind.

Slypher pulled back its great jaws and a spark of power appeared in its maw. With one great blast its lancing attack was expelled.

Malik gripped the reins of his Monster tighter, and grit his teeth. "Winged Dragon! Use gods' Counter Attack! And destroy them!" he ordered.

The red and gold god Monsters flew straight for each other; Slypher and Ra's attacks ripped through the air and collided in a deafening explosion!

The people on the ground saw the evening's sky racked with lightning, and the thunderous booms shook them to the quick.

"Oh! The end is nigh!" some wailed.

By now, Tea was amongst them, yet her eyes were wildly scanning the sky. "Yami!" she cried, but her voice was too small, "_Yami_!!"

She was just about to run on, when a chubby hand gripped her arm, turning her around. It was Maron! His face was dirtied, marred with several scratches. "You are friend to that non-believer!" he barked, "That wretched king! _You _shall be next!"

"Let go of me!!" screamed Tea. Yet out of all that chaos, there were still some who followed Maron's direction, and they took hold of Tea.

"Bring her!" order Maron, leading the way, "We shall put an end to this!"

Tea gave one long loud scream and then — she was silent.

'''''

Slypher gave a pained roar as Ra's attack struck its plated back. Yami was shoved forward, nearly being knocked from his Monster. Yami's hands on the reins were all that kept him from descending to the earth; yet as he tried to hold on, his heart felt squeezed and every muscle in his body was tensed as he shared some of his Monster's misery.

"HA HA HA ha! I shall win _this_!" cheered Malik, 'I will take care of Yami, _and_ his god Monster,' he thought in his mind, 'For Slypher is most vulnerable on its back!' "Attack again!"

Already the Sky Dragon had been greatly weakened, and was beginning to glide grudgingly downward. With great effort, Yami pulled himself onto his god Monster's back, and stood strong.

"We cannot give up!" he blared, "Use _my_ Heart-Strength! Or we shall not live to see the sun rise!"

Slypher obeyed and its body quivered, and Yami gave a smile as he knew _that_ meant his Monster felt an overflow of the power. "Let's go!!" sounded Yami.

Yet at that moment, Ra's attack tore right passed them, rending the atmosphere as it went. Yami's eyes widened and he looked back; Malik was nearly on top of them.

"GO!" cried Yami, "Turn and use RaiDen!"

As swift as a god Monster could move, Slypher shot forward and turned back upon itself, letting loose the RaiDen attack from its 2nd mouth.

Malik had no time to react and he was sent flying backwards with an explosion at Ra's chest.

Yami held his clenched fist aloft in victory. "Now come, quickly!" he said, steering the Sky Dragon down towards earth, "We must find my friends!"

As Yami and Slypher came nearer the ground, Yami noticed a large circle of bonfires burning against its darkening shadows. And as he got closer still, he saw a girl kneeling bound in the center of the encircling fire-ring.

"Tea!" cried Yami, in numb panic. And then there was Maron; he walked into the center of the ring and stood beside Tea.

Yami brought Slypher the Sky Dragon to a halt near the ring; 20 feet off the ground, the god Monster hovered with ease.

"So you came," said Maron thinly, as Yami narrowed his eyes upon him.

By all means Yami did appeared calm, but the truth was he was in turmoil; firstly he knew his friend Tea was in grave danger, and secondly, he knew Malik would soon recover and when he did – he would attack. The dark of the night provided only temporary refuge for Slypher and its master. And indeed, the burning fire ring would attract Malik's eye as it had Yami's.

"Release her." said Yami tersely.

Maron smiled. "Come release her yourself." And he stepped back from Tea ever so slightly.

Yami grit his teeth. 'I don't have time for this!' he screamed in his mind. He couldn't help himself and turned, looking back, scanning the black night for any trace of movement.

The moon was beginning to rise.

"Expecting someone?" sneered Maron, "An attack from Mighty Garkon and his rider perhaps?"

Yami glowered. "Don't be a fool. Malik and his Winged Dragon are nothing near to the true God."

Maron shrugged, "I care not what you say," and he stepped back from Tea again, "Though I believe your friend here is awaiting rescue."

Yami blinked, looking troubled at Tea, for she hadn't moved once since he'd laid eyes upon her, nor had she said a word. Only did she kneel there with her head bowed.

Yami loosed the reins from his hands and, with Slypher lowering its head, jumped to the ground. A small flurry of dust arose as King Yami alighted.

He rose from his landing and stepped forward; he paused briefly, glancing back at his Sky Dragon. 'Be ready,' he said in his mind, and Slypher heard the silent command.

Yami walked between two of the bonfires and felt a wave of heat strike him. He shirked this off and there stood, before Maron and his captive.

"She's all yours." smiled Maron, retreating even further, 'And you're mine.'

Yami darted forward and got down in front of his friend; he lightly touched her chin. "Tea?" he asked. She looked up ever so slowly; her eyes were distant.

"Yugi? My head hurts." she said. Yami's face creased in worry as she then collapsed in his arms. But as this happened, Yami heard his god Monster growling low in its throat and looked up.

There he saw figures emerging from the darkness beyond the reaches of the firelight, figures he hadn't noticed when he'd been atop Slypher.

'No.' Yami stood, having picked Tea up in his arms. He glared 'round at the approaching figures as he was now encompassed by them.

"You're ours now, and Garkon shall have his feast!" laughed Maron, mindlessly.

Yami's instinct told him to step back, away from Maron. "You haven't won yet!" he sounded.

"Oh _no_?" jeered Maron.

"No!" replied Yami, then doing what his would-be captors thought unthinkable, "Slypher!" he ordered, "Attack with your Thunder Force!!"

"WHAT?!" the assembled figures cried. And there Slypher the Sky Dragon opened its raw-toothed mouth, aiming for the gathering at the center of the ring.

The figures scattered, running in fear of their lives; as did Maron, though he hesitated for but a moment, glancing at Yami and his unconscious friend before Slypher's open mouth, framed in the glow of the Monster's impending attack.

'He's mad!' thought Maron – and ran.

Yami hugged Tea tighter; he shut his eyes and grit his teeth, for the white-hot flames gathering in Slypher's mouth were beginning to sear his back.

At the last possible second, Yami whipped around, yelling to his Monster: "Turn it!!"

And with that, the Sky Dragon swung its great head 'round and released its Thunder Force towards the heavens. Relief washed over Yami as the full realization that his plan had worked, came to him; he felt sweat slid down his face.

He had no time to waste and holding Tea close, he jumped aloft to his Monster; Slypher took to the skies.

King Yami knew they needed to vacate the area quickly, but he also needed time to free Tea from her bonds, so he had his Sky Dragon fly at the speed where he could have his balance without holding the reins.

He kneeled and took the ropes off his friend; Tea groaned slightly as he touched her and he grimaced.

"I'm sorry this happened to you Tea." he spoke faintly. He leaned her against one of Slypher's numerous standing back-plates and secured her with the loose rope around her waist. He tried to smile, and patted her hand reassuringly before turning to the "helm."

He took up the reins and ordered Slypher to attain greater speed.

'''''

It wasn't long before Tea came to wakefulness, albeit Yami wasn't aware of it when she did. Tea stared at him for a moment, realizing then that she was safe; she smiled, grasping the rope around her waist and decided just to observe him.

To her Yami looked strong, his wit and body ready for whatever trouble might be thrown at him. He stood firm, gripping the reins, watching the skies and the way ahead. She admired him greatly, and suddenly found that her cheeks were reddening.

Yami turned to her, and blinked. "Oh! You're awake."

She nodded quickly. "Uh,h yes!" and then she paused, "Thank you for getting me out of there."

Yami looked at her, and grinned gently. "I would do no less. Are you all right?"

She nodded.

''''''''''''''''

Yami was poised atop Slypher, and Tea was standing behind him holding tight. The wind was rushing past them, and Slypher was charging forward. They were almost to the jagged mountains that contained the valley where all the trouble had started.

Tea lowered her head for a moment. "I still wish we knew how we got here." she sighed.

"Yes." said Yami, suppressing a yawn, for he'd been flying all night, "It _is_ odd that my Duel with the Greendale Zombire ended so abruptly. I still don't understand where that blinding light came from."

"Yeah, that _was_ weird." said Tea, "And now we don't even know how many of us landed here. You _know_, like Yugi and Joey, and Tristan! "

There was a moment of silence, giving Yami enough time to enter Circumspection and find out what he wanted to know. "Yugi _is_ here, somewhere." said Yami, looking off to the side at the terrain far below, "I can sense his spirit, faintly."

Tea nodded and then grimaced. "Yeah. Not to mention Malik."

King Yami shut his eyes. "_Yes_." he grumbled.

Yet suddenly he looked up, his eyes seeming only to see the Middle Distance and then – Yami jerked his face away as though something had been about to hit him.

Tea looked at him. "Are you all right? What's wrong??"

Yami looked up again. "It's Yugi," he panted, "The Millennium Puzzle — I felt a great sense of anxiety and dread . . . there's something _wrong_! Yugi's in great jeopardy! We must get to him!"

'Oh no!' thought Tea. Yami jarred the reins with all his might and Slypher jetted into the distance.


	2. Evil's Lair, Dragon's Arrival

**Disclaimer: Guess what! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! HA HA HA!**

**The Lair of Evil & Arrival of the Dragon**

Yugi nearly stumbled as he ran down the dark stone corridor, fearing his pursuers' voices the closer they came.

"Find him!" they shouted, "We must have his Golden Charm!"

Yugi shaved a corner and suddenly found he'd come into an immense dreary-looking area. And yet as he went further into the expansive chamber lined with alcoves, Yugi felt his heart struck heavy with the sense of doom; when he looked up, his eyes were met by a high ceiling black as death.

Yugi was a little taken aback by the sight, suddenly feeling as though he couldn't breath; he staggered backwards, clutching at his chest.

'There's no life here.' he realized with a shudder.

"No," Yugi uttered. He turned to run but found the entryway had vanished; a wall existed there as if it had always been – and there was no way out. 'What?!' Yugi's eyes widened. And then he felt it, something was watching him, lurking in the darkness above, regarding him with greedy eyes, and malice bent toward all he stood for.

He frantically felt along the stone wall, and a stinging pain came suddenly to his hands. He cried out, jumping back, readily eyeing his palms; they were reddened and covered with a multitude of minute white scratches.

Yugi's brow furrowed in despair. He turned around and felt his breath catch in his throat, for he saw the black darkness above him becoming blacker still, if that was possible. And then, to his horror, it began to descend, partly in wafting trails climbing down the walls, and partly as blackened ooze dripping downward and welling into puddles on the floor in front of the alcoves.

'No! What's happening?!' Yugi turned again but just as he did a terrible grip laid hold to him, some unseen force, and it began forcing him to his knees.

Yugi gasped for breath as he tried to fight against it; his heart was racing and a chill slide down his back, for then he sensed a hunger in the blackness about him, a hunger for that which is light.

Then to his ears there came a voice, but it was only a whisper, a _dark_ whisper.__

_"Oh come to me little glimmer of light, that I may snuff you out! You have entered my lair and your being is mine."_

"No!" sounded Yugi, for he knew the darkness intended to eat his soul, "God!" he cried, " Help me!"

For a moment the darkness faltered, for never in Its presence had such a cry gone up. It had heard begs for mercy and cries of pain but each time It had been too voracious to heed, and remembering this It commenced; for It found great pleasure in engulfing souls of light, feeding off purity and devouring innocence. Because being as black as it was, these things It lacked, and so craved.

Yet as It was about to pounce upon Yugi, to rend his Life-force from him by choking him with Its blackness, there came a sound against the far wall of Its lair that It had never heard before.

Yugi looked up through wet eyes, from his bent position, and the sound came again, only this time the far wall began caving inward.

The blackness was curious, indeed, but It was also hungry. It looked down at Its small quarry huddled on the floor, ever so vulnerable; It had a moment of indecision.

Regardless of Its choice, in the next instance the far wall disintegrated, the black stones crumbling to dust and breaking away; and with that, the brilliant light of day poured inward.

Yugi turned his head away, for he was blinded; his eyes had seen only dimness all around. As for the blackness, panic grew in Its mind, for the light of the sun was something It had not had to contend with for many an age; It drew itself away from the broken wall.

Yugi squinted and looked up once more, and to his great joy he saw a Duel Monster and rider he knew. Yugi tried to call but his throat felt paralyzed; nevertheless, such excitement was building in his chest, and such color was rising in his cheeks, that he forced his voice to call:

"JOEY!"

The Red-Eyes Black Dragon crashed inward and Joey Wheeler was upon its back. "Yugi!" he cried when he caught sight of his friend.

The blackness hated the light, and as It saw Joey was the instigator of its intervention, It bent all Its malice toward him.

Joey's eyes widened, and he suddenly grabbed at his chest as though his heart itself had been struck by the thing's malice. The Red-Eyes roared as it felt some of what its master was experiencing.

The blackness pulled all of Itself back up, folding in on Itself again and again, gathering strength.

"Joey!" screamed Yugi, "Look out!!"

Just as the evil lunged at Yugi's friend, Joey pulled his monster out of Its path.

"Inferno Fire-Blast!" he commanded. The Red-Eyes Black Dragon vaulted backward, then releasing a string of flaming fireballs that collided squarely with the blackness.

Again It reeled, for fire was another source of light; It was in pain and in Its anger the blackness lashed out. Joey was clouted hard, and sent hurtling from his Monster's back.

The Red-Eyes was slammed against the wall aside the entrance it had made; roaring, it picked itself up.

Joey opened his eyes and found he was upon the floor. He tried to push himself up, but contact with the blackness had apparently sapped all his strength, making his body feel weak and useless.

Joey's Red-Eyes rose up in the air again, and spat a hissing roar at the blackness. The blackness was trying to restore Itself as patches of flame still burned on Its darkness.

Joey looked over at his friend, and winced, for Yugi was prostrate on the ground, his consciousness lost. And not only that, there seemed to be a black mist falling across him, holding him down.

His hand was outstretched in Joey's direction, and Joey's heart lurched.

'Come on!' he chided himself, '_Move_! You lazy sack a' bones!' Joey forced his body to crawl forward. He reached out and gripped his friend's wrist. He tried to pull Yugi to him, but he was stuck fast, the black haze anchoring him to the spot.

"I'm not gunna let this happen!"

Joey threw his arms through the mist and instantly they felt numb with cold. But Joey wasn't daunted and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist; he wrenched with all his might.

"Evil's got ya' in its grip, Yug'!" cringed Joey, for it felt as though ice were seeping into his veins, "But I'm your _friend_, and I ain't never gunna let cha' go!"

Love, the ultimate source of light; the blackness felt that too, and through all its injuries, couldn't sustain Its hold on Yugi.

Joey took one more great yank and he and Yugi went tumbling backward, landing with a thud.

"Yes!" cheered Joey, but his gladness was short lived, for his Red-Eyes suddenly went flying over head, slamming into the adjacent wall. Stones flew, crashing down near Joey and Yugi. Joey then winced, feeling his Dragon's pain.

The blackness rose up, towering above them all; It was ready to finish them, though It was very weak.

"NO!" called Joey, his face creased in enraged pang, "Red-Eyes! Pull all my Heart-Strength into one more Fire-Blast!!"

The Dragon raised its head, felt hot flame in its mouth and propelled the attack. The blackness struck downward, straight into the growing fireballs' path.

There was a terrible explosion, as the very atmosphere erupted in fumes of darkness. Joey's heart sank, for all before him became a void of black. There came a stinging to his eyes, and yet as tears and blackness blurred the last of his vision, he grabbed Yugi and crouched down; all seemed lost.

But the Red-Eyes Black Dragon heard the last of it master's dwindling thoughts, and with the remainder of its strength, did as it was bid.

A hideous un-living scream rose up, cracking the air and splitting the foundation of the black-stone citadel, which then caved in on itself!

As the black dust from the rubble cleared, it was plain to see, all therein – was vanquished.

''''''''''''

Joey and Yugi felt wind playing in their hair, and also the warmth of sun light on their skin. They opened their eyes, and saw the ground about 50 feet below them.

Joey smiled and knew they were in the grip of his Red-Eyes, and that it was flying them all to safety. He closed his eyes contentedly.

"Thank you Joey," spoke Yugi. And Joey looked over.

"Of course," Wheeler grinned, "You okay?"

Yugi's expression changed; he said _'yes'_. He stated he was all right and he did mean it; but his heart and mind were still heavy with the memory of darkness, Joey could tell.

'Give him strength,' requested Joey, looking upward at the lightly clouded sky, 'Please.'

There was a period of silence as the Red-Eyes glided lower to the ground.

"Can I ask?" queried Yugi, and Joey looked over, "How did you know where I was anyway?"

Joey's brow creased. "I don't know," he pondered over it a minute, "Hmm. Does it matter?"

Yugi smiled. "No." He looked skyward. 'Thank you.'

Joey's Duel Monster flew lower still, and finally landed.

'''''''''''''

Joey stood straight and threw his arms out to each side, stretching with all his might; his Red-Eyes Black Dragon wasn't far behind him, resting against the ground under the shade of a savanna tree. Joey scratched his head aimlessly and looked over to Yugi, who was drinking his fill at the nearby stream.

Joey smiled. "You must be thirsty."

Water slipped through Yugi's fingers as he turned to Joey. "Yes!" he gasped, licking the side of his mouth. He turned back, cupping his hands within the clear liquid once again, only this time, he splashed it onto his face.

The coolness felt good against his skin; he dried his face against his sleeve, and stood, wiping his hands on his pants.

He saw Joey had gone to the edge of the tree's shade and was gazing across the flat terrain that stretched for miles in every direction; there _were_ outlying mountains, but they were so far away they seemed only to be trimming on the horizon.

Yugi's eyes suddenly widened and jerked down to the sight of his Millennium Puzzle.

"Eh, I dun know Yug'," shrugged Joey, turning to face his friend; he stopped, "What is it??"

Yugi lifted his head. "I can feel — I feel the other me," he shook his head, "Yami! I can feel Yami!"

"Yami?? _Where_?" Joey looked back & forth, swinging 'round and 'round, "I don't see 'im!"

Yugi Mutoh closed his eyes a moment, then gazed straight up into the unclouded sky. "There!!" he shouted, pointing with his finger.

Joey spun on his heels and followed his partner's gaze. "Hey! Isn' that Slypher?!"

"YAMI!" sounded Yugi, cupping his hands around his mouth. But his older counterpart was much too high!

An idea abruptly struck Yugi's mind. "Joey! Send your Red-Eyes up there! He can stop them and show them we're down here!"

"Right! Red-Eyes!" All Joey had to do was point his finger, for his Duel Monster already knew the desire of his master's thoughts.

"He's close!" bellowed Yami, "I can feel him!"

Tea started looking about. "Hey! Wait a minute! What's that?!"

Yami followed Tea's extended arm and saw a blackish figure coming toward them. "It looks like . . ."

Tea squinted, shielding her eyes from the sun's glare. "It's a Red-Eyes!!" she cried.

Yami pulled up on the reins and his god Monster slowed, allowing the Red-Eyes to catch up. The Black Dragon halted a few yards from Slypher and its riders, then roaring and tossing its head in the direction of the ground.

"Huh?"

Both Yami and Tea looked downward seeing two tiny figures waving their arms wildly.

"It's them!!" cheered Tea, "Joey _and_ Yugi!"

Yami chuckled with relief and directed his red Duel Monster straight down.

The Red-Eyes Black Dragon touched down first, and Joey threw a wink and a 'thumbs-up' in its direction. Slypher landed next and Yugi and Joey jumped forward to greet Tea and Yami. Enormous hugs were passed around as the four friends were all _so_ glad to see each other safe and sound.

Soon they were all relaxing beneath the savanna tree with their Duel Monsters near at hand, talking of what had happened to each of them.

"Wow!" stated Joey, a surprised look on his face as he was told of the battle with Malik, and the incident with the ring of bonfires.

Suddenly his stomach growled quite to where everyone could hear. Joey's face adopted a sunken look as he placed his hand on his belly. "Now that I think about it, I haven't eaten since — well since we were zapped here from Domino!"

The other three present, blinked in realization, looking down at their own stomachs.

"Oh _thanks_ Joey!" barked Tea, "Now _I'm_ starving for something to eat!"

Yami stifled a yawn by quickly shaking his head; he stood. "I'll go and look for some food, you can all stay here."

Joey bounced to his feet. "Nah, I'll go with ya' Yam'!"

Yami grinned. "_Thank you_. Though why don'tyou leave your Red-Eyes here and ride with me. Each two of us should have one of the Duel Monster's with us, in case there's trouble. And judging from all of our tales, there _just_ _might_ be."

Everyone nodded.

So it was decided: Yugi and Tea were to stay beneath the shade of the only tree for miles around with Joey's Red-Eyes, while Yami and Joey took Slypher to see if there was any food to be found!

"We'll be back!" called Joey, standing behind Yami as Slypher rose off the ground, "Take care of 'em Red-Eyes!" he said to his Monster.

Soon the red god Monster was a dot in the sky and Yugi and Tea turned to one another.

"It _is_ good to see you guys," said Yugi grinning, "I'm glad you're all right."

Tea smiled sweetly. "I'm glad you and Joey weren't hurt either."

Yugi Mutoh nodded. "Boy, those Garkon guys you and Yami met up with sure sound freaky!"

"_Them_??" asked Tea incredulously, "What about that blackness _thing_, you and Joey fought?! Just hearing your story makes me shudder!"

Yugi opened his mouth to say something, but in the end he only looked down at the ground. "Yeah . . ." he sighed, hugging his arms and turning away.

Tea Gardner stopped. "I'm sorry Yugi. I didn't mean to bring it up like that. I could tell you didn't really want to talk about it even when you told Yami and me."

Yugi just shook his head. "It doesn't matter . . . I just wish we could go home!"

Tea sat down. "I know what you mean."

'''''

Yugi and Tea found other things to talk about, and Tea was much relieved to see that Yugi was returning to his ususal optimistic self.

They sat beneath the shade of the tree, and when there was a pause in their conversation, they listened to the breeze as it swayed the leaves above them.

The Red-Eyes hadn't moved much since its master had left; it only lay there, watching the humans Yugi and Tea.

When Slypher appeared in the sky, Tea and Yugi felt their hearts leap.

"Oh they're back!" hailed Yugi.

"Yeah and they're safe. I was beginning to get worried!" breathed Tea. The red god Monster alighted, and Joey and Yami smiled down at them.

"Honey! We're home!" grinned Joey cheekily, "And look what we brought!" He jumped down, carrying a bundle over his shoulder.

Yami had one as well and they set them down before Yugi and Tea.

"We had to use our jackets," remarked Joey, spreading his open to reveal a plethora of fruits! "They ain't no cheeseburgers, but they're good!"

Yami open his jacket likewise, uncovering even more kinds of fruit.

"Too bad we don't have any glasses," stated Yugi, "'cause then we could squeeze something to drink!"

Tea nodded and tried to say 'yes' but her teeth were buried far in the skin of ripe red apple!

So there the four friends were, having a wonderfully sweet meal. Amidst her eating, Tea stopped momentarily; she looked at Slypher the Sky Dragon and the Red-Eyes, as the two monsters were just watching the four humans with interest.

"Uh, shouldn't you guys feed your Duel Monsters??" she asked.

Joey and Yami stopped, then looking at one another; they turned to Tea. "Didn't you know?" they said in unison.

King Yami cleared his throat. "The strength of the Duel Monster depends on the strength of the wielder. If _we_ eat, rest, and are strong, they will be likewise." Yami looked over to his Sky Dragon and it seemed to smile; he smiled back. "As long as the Monsters remain Summoned, we are directly connected to them. _Though_, they themselves _can_ gain additional strength from the elements around them, depending on what type of monster they are."

"Ohhh." nodded Tea, biting the pulp of her orange.

And so they day passed, the sun began to set once again.

'''''''''''

Yugi climbed the savanna tree and began breaking off some of the dead branches for a fire; Tea was beneath, gathering them up as he dropped them.

Joey was contented, though he greatly desired to go home, as did they all. He turned to tell Yami something, when he saw the King was sitting there with his eyes closed, resting as it were, with his chin in his hand and his elbow balancing on his bended knee.

"Hey," Joey lightly punched Yami's shoulder. Yami jerked, his eyes opening with a certain heaviness; he caught his balance.

"Wh, what is it?" Yami asked looking around. He blinked and rubbed his eyes.

"You sleepy, or what?" quizzed Joey.

"Hey! Back off Joey!" scolded Tea, "He's been awake for 24 hours! What do you expect?"

Joey looked chagrined. "Ah, I'm sorry Yam', I forgot."

"It's all right." Yami gave a torpid smile.

Yugi built up a nice fire, and everyone gather 'round. Yami called to Slypher and had it move into an encompassing circle around their camp, though not completely encircling, for Joey's Monster desired to sleep by the tree.

So, the Red-Eyes slept with its face near Slypher's; the god Monster's body then going 'round and passing the savanna tree.

Yami yawned and decided to retire early; he moved up to his Monster's back and rested against one of Slypher's back-plates.

Tea was next to leave the group and as she curled up near the tree Yugi gave her his jacket to cover up with. "Thank you Yugi."

Soon only Joey and Yugi remained awake, staring into the firelight.

"We should probably go to sleep too."

Joey nodded. "Yeah," He and Yugi rose, saying their 'goodnights', and walked off to their respective corners; Joey settled down, leaning against his Red-Eyes while Yugi climbed up on Slypher's back, nestling against a back-plate one down from Yami.

The small fire continued to burn, yet, as the night wore on it began to dwindle. Soon the flames weren't flickering at all and only the glowing embers burned orange.

However, as the last embers of their fire burned out, there arose a thin trail of smoke, black smoke. It continued to rise, twisting and curling in the air, and yet suddenly it jerked as though – it were alive.

First it turned toward Tea, seeming to eye her; then toward Joey. And finally it twisted toward Yami and Yugi.

It writhed, and there then floated the whisper of a laugh, a mocking laugh. Then the wafting smoke drifted into nothing.


	3. Sun Rider's Will & Mist's Spell

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh ain't mine, too bad, so sad!**

**Will of the Sun Rider & Spell of the Mists**

Their knees met the ground, and they bowed low. The great golden bird was before them, eyeing them with a certain interest; Malik was upon its back.

He wasn't even controlling them and yet there they were, bowing; he thought this was very amusing.

"Oh great Garkon," said the leader, "I, Maron, declare our faithfulness to you!" He raised his head, "You _and_ your rider."

Malik raised an eyebrow. 'So they believe my Winged Dragon is a _real_ god!' he thought in his mind, 'I can see me using this to my advantage.'

Malik slide his Millennium rod into his belt. "Eh, mighty Garkon speaks through _me_! I make known his will for you ordinary mortals, and he will show no mercy to those who are disobedient! Understand?"

Ra stamped its shining paw, beset with talons, golden like the rest of it.

"Yes! Yes!" The eight cried, bowing again.

"_Good_. Now, there is one whom exists that is a great enemy of Garkon. Your god wants him found and brought to us, _er_, him! He is one with dark spiked hair, and a voice as deep as the night is black."

Maron looked up at Malik. "We, we know of him!"

"Oh?"

"Yes! We had him as our prisoner, and even bound him to mighty Garkon's idol, as an offering. But that's when _his_ red monster came."

Malik grit his teeth in anger, squeezing the reins and realizing Yami had slipped through his fingers.

Although, even in his anger Malik knew it wouldn't be as impressive if _he_ got furious at them, so he silently order his Ra to make a good show of it.

The golden Duel Monster rose up on its four great legs and there it let out a terrible shrieking roar that pierced the air. The eight followers cowered and cringed.

"Please don't destroy us!! We will do as you bid!"

Within his mind Malik told his Winged Dragon to calm down. "Yes, you will! Now come, and _Garkon,_ through me, shall tell you what you will do. Rise."

The eight did so and gathered as close to Ra as they dared; Malik grinned, evilly.

Yami shivered, and opened his eyes. The atmosphere felt cold; Yami turned his head in the direction of the sky, and saw that the morning's sun was obscured by thick gloomy-looking clouds.

He moved his arm out and planted it firmly, so as to get up, but as he attempted to do this, he found his muscles reluctant to help.

'What's wrong?' Yami climbed to his hands and knees, and reached, taking a firm hold of the edge of Slypher's back-plate.

He looked out at the campsite and was startled to see the whole of it covered in a dense foggy mist. He gave a confused frown, barely able to make out the Red-Eyes Black Dragon amidst the moist haze.

Yami blinked; like his muscles, his heart felt heavy. He knew something was amiss, for he sensed an ominous undercurrent flowing from the earthbound cloud.

Yami turned and saw Yugi sleeping just down from him. He quickly crawled to his young counterpart and shook his should. "Yugi, _wake up_. There's something wrong!"

Yugi groaned and listlessly opened his eyes; he hugged his shoulders and shivered. "Huh? Erm, what is it Yami?" Yugi sat up, but was holding the flat of his hand against his face, as though he felt dizzy.

"It's this!" Yami held his open hand toward the center of their campsite.

"Whoa," Yugi felt a little off kilter and balanced himself. "What's going on?"

Yami lowered his voice. "I don't know, but there's something wrong with it. I'm worried about Tea and Joey, where did they sleep?"

Whispering, Yugi pointed. "Joey slept over by his Red-Eyes. And Tea was sleeping under the tree!"

Yami glanced at both spots. "I'm going to get them." He slid down the side of his Dragon, and strangely as he landed, the mist seemed to part, slightly.

"Be careful Yami!" whispered Yugi harshly.

Yami dashed to Tea, swatting at the mist, uncovering her beneath it. She had Yugi's jacket over her shoulders, and looked to be sound asleep.

"Tea! Wake up, please!" He shook her as gently as possible but got no reaction. He tried and tried, but nothing.

Yami finally looked back at Yugi, and shook his head. Yugi's face creased with worry.

Next, Yami went quickly to the Red-Eyes Black Dragon and kneeled, swishing his hand back and forth in the mist layer, revealing Joey curled in a ball and shivering slightly.

As Yami was kneeling, a slight tingling came to his legs.

"Joey!" Yami gripped his friend and jostled him, "Wake up!"

Joey made no move, nor any sound, not even the slightest groan. Yami tired again and again, still to no avail.

King Yami closed his eyes and grit his teeth; he was desperate, and though he didn't want to, raised his hand and slapped Joey's face. Still, nothing.

Yami shook his head wildly, and ran back to Slypher nearly stumbling as he did so. He attempted to jump up to his Monster, but found his legs racked suddenly with a terrible pricking tingle. They'd fallen asleep!

"Yugi! Help me, I can't get up! My legs aren't working!"

Yugi held his breath; he positioned his knee hard against the back-plate, then reached downward with both hands. Yami took them and struggled up onto his god Monster's back.

He sat gingerly and began slapping his legs. "Come, don't do this to me," he implored. Yugi looked on in agitation.

Much to their relief, the muscles in Yami's legs awoke. Yami exhaled.

He turned his head, looking up the length of his Monster. "I wonder if I can wake Slypher. If I can, we can bring our friends onto his back and _leave_ this place!"

The mist swirled then, as though a wind had swept through it.

"Try." said Yugi. The pair stood and went to the "helm". Yami took up the reins and jiggled them. "Come Slypher! Arise! We must _leave_!"

And to Yami and Yugi's great relief, Slypher responded, if only slightly. Yami moved the reins again.

"Come! You must get up!" he shouted. Slypher lifted its head, though just barely, and there was a rumble in its throat. Unfortunately, the god Monster laid its head back down, for it felt a great force compelling it to do so; the Monster didn't attempt to move again.

"No! Slypher you've gotta get up!" sounded Yugi, kneeling and patting his hand hard against its veneer. But the Sky Dragon made no move and . . . was silent.

'No.' Yami dropped the reins. "It _can't_, I can feel it."

The pair lowered their heads. Yami looked up once more, over at the swathed campsite, eyeing what he could see of the Red-Eyes and the spot beside the tree. Yugi was doing likewise, though shifted his gaze, and looked out, to where the flat plains and distant mountains had been.

Yami followed suit.

"What do we do?"

The mist seemed to twist and bend before their eyes, weaving in and out, growing thicker; building into a wall.

There aura of helplessness about the two was growing. All was silent, except for their breathing.

"We must do _something_!" spat Yami.

"Wait!" hissed Yugi, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Look,"

Yami turned back to the mist wall, and saw something; eight distinct shapes then became apparent. And Yami and Yugi tensed, for then they saw several cloaked figures emerging from the field of white.


	4. Millennium Prisoner & Opposite's Fight

**Disclaimer: If I had three wishes, one would be to own YGO, but since a genie with light brown hair hasn't shown up lately — ah, what can you do?**

**The Millennium Prisoner & Fight of the Opposites**

Yami and Yugi faced the figures. Yami placed his hand against Yugi's chest and pushed him back a bit.

There floated a thin laugh and King Yami recognized the voice.

"Maron," he growled.

"_What_? Maron? That Garkon guy??" Levied Yugi. Maron came forward and looked up at the pair.

"Greetings," he smiled, "Fancy meeting you here." He then looked around at the white mist dominating the area. "You were quite foolish to make camp in the Plains of the Fallen Mist; everyone knows that any creature who takes rest in this land, falls under its eternal spell."

Maron and his followers stepped closer again and Yugi and Yami stepped back.

"The Mist itself is a predator." Maron tittered, "It _is_ a pity you didn't fall under its spell, it would make this _so much easier_ . . ."

"Yugi," said Yami.

"GET THEM!" Maron ordered.

"Run!!" directed Yami, turning and pushing Yugi ahead of him.

Yugi descended the other side of Slypher, but the ground that met his feet was sharply uneven and twisted his ankle. "Ahgh!" He crashed down, landing beneath the mist layer in the crevice between the cold ground and Slypher's body.

Suddenly hands were laid upon him, Yugi's eyes widened. It was Yami!

"Stay there." Yami ordered, and then darted away. Yugi tried to get up, but that's when a cloaked man jumped down, right in front of him. Yugi jerked back in the crevice; they hadn't seen him.

Yami stopped in the center of the circle his Dragon formed. He turned, and three figures stood primed before him, their hands flexing to grab him.

'I must lead them away from my friends!' Yami yelled in his mind. "Do you want me? Come get me!" he challenged, turning on his heels and dashing forward. He bounded up to the Sky Dragon's back.

Quick as a wink, seeing no one on the ground before him, he vault down, racing into the mist ahead. 'If I can keep a straight path, I'll be able to lead them out and double back . . . hopefully.'

Yami was running and running, yet the more he did the more it seemed he wasn't making any headway. He then skidded to a halt, for Maron was standing before him.

"You cannot escape." said Maron flatly.

Yami grunted and turned, finding another of the men blocking his way! King Yami's eyes widened, for he was then surrounded. 'How—?!'

"Thought you could outsmart us eh? You must not know how the mists work, otherwise you would have manipulated us as we did you."

Yami's clenched fists tightened.

"For you see," giggled Maron, and he waved his hand back, "You haven't moved at all."

The mists parted somewhat and Yami was taken aback to see that Slypher was only a few yards away! "But how?!"

"It doesn't matter," snapped the 2nd in charge, named Kylen.

"Now," spoke Maron, "Attack!!"

Yami's body tensed like a coiled spring for his reactions were then as lightning. The first attack came from his left and he ducked down, then hurling his leg upward, plowing his kick right into the chest of one of the eight; the man doubled over.

Yami continued his assault, shooting 'round and swinging his elbow right into the face of another of them.

"It won't be easy to bring me down!!" he bellowed. And then King Yami felt a fist collide with his face; he fell back, and in doing so, tripped another of the eight.

Maron wasn't fighting as such, he was standing back and directing his men. "That's it! Take him! Bring him down! Take the wretch!" he lauded.

Yami begrudgingly slammed his forehead against the skull of a man that was upon him, then shoving him off with all his strength. "If you're so zealous Maron," cried Yami, amidst the fight, "Why don't you come take me yourself?!"

Maron snarled, his eyes squinting with wrath. And he took a short wooded staff from out of his cloak, charging into the chaotic struggle, and made Yami regret he'd made such a remark!

"Get back!!" Maron screamed at his men. For he then bore down on Yami with all his might, brandishing his staff as a club and striking down again and again at Yami's face.

Only Yami's forearms protected his head from meeting Maron's staff head-on but they soon grew pained, for Maron was relentless, a wild madness in his eyes.

Soon, such pain racked Yami's forearms as none he had ever felt, and he could no longer stand it. With a distressingly agonized cry Yami threw himself up with all his might, plowing into Maron and bowling him over.

The two fell forward and this time Yami was on top. He gripped hold to Maron's stick and the two struggled for its possession.

At that, one of the other men jumped forward to aid his leader, and impelled a kick right in the base of Yami's back, assailing his backbone.

Yami gasped at the sheer pain, but turned somehow, landing a right-hook straight across the meddler's face. But this gave Maron undue time to recover and in an abnormally nimble move, took his staff and cracked it against the back of Yami's skull.

Yami wailed in pain and his body thudded to the ground. His eyes were wide as he lay there shuddering, unable to move; his lip was bleeding.

Maron then stood, tossing his broken staff aside, and began straightening his cloak; his men did likewise, congratulating their leader on a good fight. Maron waved his hand at them as though it were a trifle and walked over, standing over Yami.

Yami saw the man's sick smile out of the corner of his eye, and clenched his teeth, forcing himself to move. He tried to rise, but Maron shook his head and shoved Yami back against the ground with his clod of a foot. And then, just for fun, he took all his weight and stood it on the small of Yami's back, quite enjoying the groan of pain he elicited.

Now, all this time Yugi had _not_ been _hiding_ — far from it.

At first he'd done his best to flex the muscles in his ankle straight again, which he'd had to do quickly because he'd begun to feel sleepy sitting amongst the mists. After this he_ then_ ran to try and wake Tea and Joey himself; but had no better luck than Yami did.

Yet now he stood upon Slypher's back, watching with startled eyes as the cloaked men commenced with trussing Yami's arms behind his back with thin black rope.

Yugi felt his heart sink and he was filled with the sense of dolor. He didn't know what to do! 'I can't let this happen!' cried Yugi to himself, 'I can't let them take him!'

Yami was bound tight, but they left him for a moment, kneeling there in the cold yet un-misted grass; his head was throbbing, the pressure in it just starting to subside. Yet with his adrenaline rush all but gone, he had nothing left to mask the innumerable pains he felt.

Yami sighed inwardly and used his tongue to lick his wounded lip. Yet that's when he heard one of the eight shout: "Look!"

Yami picked his head up, and his eyes bulged. "No! Yugi!" he cried. For Yugi was staring down from Slypher's back, quite unmindful that he was standing right in the open! And only then realized that Kylen was pointing to _him_!

"Get him!!" shouted Kylen; he and two others charged forward.

Yugi gasped, reeling in his urgency. Yet at that same moment in time, Yami's head was bowed, for his shout had brought new pang to his temples and his head felt extremely heavy.

Yugi jumped to the camp ground and hid as he had before, feeling as though he needed to hold his breath as he got beneath the layer of mist. He made no sound when the three landed near to him.

The men scanned fervently around the circular camp area. "Where could that runt have gone?"

One of them began feeling around in the mist layer around his legs. Yugi cringed when a hand came toward his face.

"What're you doing??" came a voice, "Maron says we must leave!"

The three turned. "We're trying to find the boy twin!"

The other shook his head. "Maron says if you can't find him now, then don't bother! You _know_ great Garkon ordered us to return to the citadel as soon as we had the non-believer!"

Kylen looked around the misty campsite once more, but Yugi remained motionless and mute, though to him his heart beat sound way too audible. "Very well. But it would have been nice to have an extra sacrifice." The trio retreated, climbing back over Slypher's body. And when Yami laid eyes upon them, he was much relieved to see they hadn't captured his young counterpart. He was pulled to his feet.

'Now my friends have a chance at least.' thought Yami. He licked his lip again, and was happy, despite the fact he was the prisoner of seven Garkon followers and their fanatical leader.

Maron prodded Yami forward, and they all went off through the mist.

Yugi was upon Slypher's back again. He had hit his clothes free of the mist while hiding behind one of the creature's innumerable back-plates. Though now it didn't matter, for he saw that the eight and his friend, had vanished. 'Yami . . .'

Yugi felt such a feeling building behind his heart, such a feeling that he had to fight the urge to let go his tears. Instead, he turned back to the campsite, where the mists still loomed. And then the feeling building in his chest changed and turned into rage. There, it grew.

"Drat you!!" he screamed, jumping down amidst the mist, and it withdrew from his feet. Quite unknowingly, Yugi had begun to control the mists, for it was the feelings in his heart that were giving _him_ control.

His thoughts were of Tea and Joey, lying bound in the mists' spell, and of Yami, dragged off to be done who-knows-what to.

All this suddenly struck Yugi's heart like a stab from the dark, and he could hold them back no longer.

Hot tears sprang from his eyes, for he understood then, that _he_ could do nothing. And it was, in all his despair, he ran to the center of the ring Slypher formed and shouted with all his might.

"_GOD_!!" All his desires leapt forth from his heart, and were heard.

Then to his great wonderment, there in the sky above broke a ray of light upon him, piercing through the heavy clouds and tearing them asunder.

Then Yugi found himself looking down to where he saw the menacing mists dissipating like smoke on the breeze. Everywhere he looked, it was vanishing, for the warmth of the sun was now upon the whole of the land. And then, the mist was gone.

There Yugi stood, before the broad light of day. It warmed him and he wiped the bitter tears from his face. "Thank you!" he cried, then running to Joey. 'Please let them wake up!'

He shook Joey and — his heart leapt for his friend's eyes opened.

"Oh Joey!!" And before he realized it, he had his arms around his friend, embracing him in a hard hug. "You're awake! You're _awake_!"

Joey was confused, and when Yugi let him go, began rubbing his sore cheek. "What'da ya' mean?" he asked, then looking at his hand. 'Why does my cheek hurt?' he wondered.

"Just a minute!" cried Yugi, then bounding over to Tea. "Tea!" he called. And from deep within her sleep, her consciousness arose.

"Yugi?" she queried.

"Oh yes!" cheered Yugi, "You're awake too!" Shy as he was, he gave her a hug also.

"What're you talkin' about Yuge?" quizzed Joey, now on his feet. Yugi helped Tea to stand, and then his happy expression changed.

"Look you guys, Yami's been kidnaped!"

"WHAT?!" Both Tea and Joey were startled at Yugi's statement. Tea handed Yugi back his jacket.

"Yes!" Yugi shouted, slipping his arms into the sleeves, "By those Garkon guys Tea!"

"_Them_?!? Well —"

"Well why didn't you wake us up?!" chided Joey. Yugi Mutoh shook his head intently.

"We tried! _We tried_!! Listen, I'll explain everything on the way, but we gotta get going and catch up with them! Or it'll be too late to save Yami! They're making him a sacrifice or something!"

Joey understood the need for urgency; quickly he went and roused his Red-Eyes, while Yugi woke Slypher.

Tea soon found a place behind Yugi and held tight, for then the great red god Monster rose off the ground and into the air.

Yugi gripping the reins, ordered Slypher forward. The Red-Eyes was right beside it, Joey at the "helm".

"Come on!!" And forward they went.

Yugi closed his eyes for a moment. 'Oh God,' he prayed, 'You who is the source for the Heart of the Cards, _please_ guide me as you have before!! We _must_ find Yami! Please, let us get there in time!!'

In his heart, Yugi then chose a direction, and was sure it was the right one.

"We're coming Yami!"


	5. Approaching Thunder & the Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: Still thinking I own YGO are ya? Well, I'm still here to remind you that I don't!**

**Approaching Thunder & the Sacrifice**

Yami wasn't sure; whether it was by some dark magic or so, that in the blink of an eye he found himself before a monstrous citadel. He swiftly looked back & forth.

"Surprised?" asked Maron, in the nicest tone Yami had heard from the man yet, "Don't be. Because soon, it won't matter. You know, we could have allowed the mists to envelop you and put you to sleep, making it much easier to deal with you. But then, where would the fun be in that? No, we don't want you sedate, _quite_ the opposite. We want you wide awake to know full well what will become of you."

Yami glowered at Maron's smile, and was pushed forward; Yami's wrists were pained and he tried rotating them, as the black ropes upon them were exceedingly tight.

Yet to his ears came a mesh of sounds; Yami flinched, for one was a deep roar he recognized as the Winged Dragon's, coming from the depths of the citadel, and the other sound was coming from the immense black doors swinging open before him and his captors to allow admittance.

Yami swallowed, and wondered quite seriously, whether he'd ever see his friends again.

Perhaps Yami would have had more spirit, had his game-face as Game King on, had he known Malik was watching from the high walls of the brooding citadel.

Malik gloated. 'I like these Garkon worshipers,' he thought, 'They get better results then any of my Rare Hunters!'

A dark voice came up behind Malik, carrying with it a slight accent. "Have they captured him then?"

Malik turned, smiling wickedly. "_Yes_."

The other voice laughed. "Splendid. Now our fun can begin."

The pair thought themselves a dashing team for they were both holders of Millennium Items, one a Rod and the other, a Ring. They looked at each other, and began their laughter again.

King Yami was brought to a place within the citadel that looked as if it had housed giants at one time; three or four of the behemoths could have lived comfortably in the expanse Yami now saw before him.

He stood in amazement for a moment, until Maron spoke.

"This is the dwelling place of our lord Garkon," he said, "And this is where you will be consumed by him."

Yami looked askance at the greedy little man. "I don't care what happens to _me_," he said, "My friends are _safe_. That's all the matters to me."

Maron's expression didn't change. "You don't care?" he chuckled deep in his throat, "You_ will_. I assure you."

Yami ignored Maron, his gaze having returned to the sight of the vast chamber.

Maron cocked his head and backed away, slowly. Only two of his men had followed him into the chamber, but now the three of them exited. Maron thought it best, _for now_.

Yami heard the clank of the door behind him and turned; he was alone. Yami's facade of impermeable strength faded. With his spirit disheartened as it was, his face grew very saddened, and he lowered his head.

What _were_ they going to do to him? Perhaps he didn't want to know, and he hated to find out. Yami shook his head; he despised Maron, the way he smiled, the way he laughed. The very sound of the squatty man's voice made Yami's skin crawl. And the look Yami had seen in his eyes had told him Maron meant nothing but ill toward him.

Yami lifted his head and decided to walk forward; to his surprise he saw that the floor fell away. He stepped right to the edge and saw that the floor dropped in a steep slant straight down to another floor several stories below. From there it went back up in another slant and met a floor level to the one Yami stood on.

"Strange architecture. Dare I ask, what could it be for?"

Yami felt the room shudder. 'What . . ?' He looked around him.

For a moment the shaking stopped, only to start again, far more violent. Yami kept his balance fairly well, his arms being bound at his back as they were; but he was confused when he saw a sort of platform extending from the center section of the floor he stood on.

It continued to reach out until its length was a perfect square, though apparently _it_ wasn't the source of the vibration, for when it stopped moving, the room still continued to shake.

Then Yami heard the door at his back, clank. He whipped around and cringed at the sight of Maron and his men filing in. Immediately the chamber went still, and Maron pointed to his prisoner. He and his 7 men went forward.

Yami grit his teeth; he'd had what he hoped was a decent amount of time to recover his lost strength, and so, he decided to attempt a fight, though wasn't sure of what good it would do.

When Maron came at him, Yami dropped low swinging his leg hard against the back of Maron's, and sweeping the pudgy man off his feet.

He then slammed his pained head against that of another, suddenly remembering the soreness of his skull. But immediately he wheeled, throwing himself against yet another, and falling to the floor with him.

King Yami turned himself over to continue the fight, but that's when Maron's chubby hand seized the hair of his head and yanked his head back, stretching his neck out.

Yami froze when he felt the cold steel of a knife edge at his throat. The little man was breathing with exasperation.

"I am tired of _you_ and your futile attempts to fight back." he said, his voice rough yet strangely excited, "If it wasn't going to be so much fun watching mighty Garkon feed on you, I would kill you myself." Maron licked his lips. "_Yes_," he slurred, running the flat of his blade up and down Yami's neck. Just the manner in which he spoke made Yami's stomach turn.

The King squirmed in his fetters, feeling a lump in throat that he couldn't swallow. "Maron," Yami uttered, and Maron looked straight down into his eyes, "You're _sick_."

Maron suddenly stopped; for the longest time is was as if he were frozen. Yami blinked up at him, his breath uneasy.

Finally Maron closed his eyes, turned his head, and shoved Yami away. Yami landed upon his stomach, his cheek meeting the cold metal of the floor; finally he could swallow, and went about regaining his breath.

Maron stood, but threw his knife away; it went skidding across the floor. Maron's men were standing over Yami, but they were looking at their leader; his eyes were closed, and he just stood there.

His men said nothing, and Yami was beginning to wonder what was going to happen, if anything at all. King Yami turned his head near touching his shoulder, and eyed the short man.

Ultimately, Maron turned and faced his followers, briefly eyeing Yami on the floor. He touched his forehead.

And wearily said: "Let's get this over with."

Yami was astonished at how drained Maron's voice sounded, though this thought vanished from his mind when he was seized and pulled from the floor.

Maron said nothing, and Yami was pushed forth, out onto the platform that had been extended during the shaking. Yami caught his balance, and looked down at the far floor below.

Then four of the followers spoke at once. "Hear us oh Garkon! We have done as you bid, and proffer to you our offering!"

Yami felt the room shudder again. Only this time, a great panel in the opposing wall revealed itself as movable and began to slide open. King Yami saw a great black space appear where the panel had been, and then – saw Ra.

The golden Monster stepped forward from the entry and looked down at the solitary offering.

Yami stepped back, away from the looming figure, only to be stopped by hard hands on his back, and shoulders. Yami's glance whipped back and forth between the men holding him.

"No!" he sounded, with great urgency in his voice, "You musn't do this!! Don't you understand?!? How would you feel if you were the ones being submitted to a creature to be eaten?!"

Yami was pushed forward. "The only thing is," said the one on Yami's right, "It _doesn't_ matter to us. Because we _aren't_ the ones being eaten. You are an enemy of our god Garkon, and for that you must die."

At that, a sudden fire blazed in Yami's heart and hot tears came to his eyes, though they weren't of pain, fear, or sadness.

"God?? _God_?! That beast is no god! A god of Monsters _perhaps_, but it is nothing to be worshiped! You are fools to believe such a thing!" He turned back to the leader of the Garkon worshipers. "Listen to me Maron! I don't know why I haven't tried telling you before, but this golden creature before you isn't a god! It _isn't_!!"

Maron's glazed gaze looked at Yami; could what the non-believer said be true? The only reason Maron had any doubt at all in his mind, was because he realized what he had been doing, and feeling, _was_ sick. And if his god was God, wouldn't it have know his heart was going foul, and told him so?

"Maron listen to me!!" beseeched Yami, his own heart desperate.

"Enough!!" bellowed Kylen, silencing Yami with a heavy hand.

Yami's bound wrists were grabbed and pushed down. The King found he was being bent over backwards, and compensated as quickly as he could, though that meant he was now on his knees.

Maron watched, but still said nothing. The men holding Yami then retreated, leaving the prisoner secured to a thick metal eye-hook, upon the platform – alone.

Upon its master's orders the Winged Dragon poised itself , standing tall upon it four mighty limbs. It began to lower its head.

King Yami glanced back at Maron before immediately looking up— He went rigid, for the expanse of Ra's open raw-toothed maw, was upon him.

The last of Yami's tears ran down his face, and he cringed.

Yet at the very last second, before that moment of doom fell, something happened. The citadel itself jarred, as though the very earth beneath it was angry. And at that, Ra stopped; it cocked its head, hearing a sound as though massive claws were tearing at the ceiling.

King Yami had reopened his eyes, and though he couldn't bring his sight to leave that of the Winged Dragon, still he listened to the commotion of Maron's men.

"What shall we do??" Kylen beseeched of his leader.

"Uh we, oh . . ." Maron looked to be lost; his brow creased as it seemed impossible for him to collect his thoughts. Kylen saw this, having never seen it in his leader before; he turned a contemptuous glare on Yami, who was still stark on the platform.

Again the citadel was jolted, only harder than before and a great crack formed above, running straight along the center of the ceiling.

Yami was then quite surprised to see Ra step back and sit, though its harsh gaze was still upon him. Yami was finally able to take his eyes from the gold god Monster, and looked behind him, seeing Kylen trying his best to talk to Maron.

"Tell me," said Kylen, "Do you wish me to take over? _What_ should we do??"

Maron looked at him. "I, I'll," he shook his head, "Let _us_ take the men outside and find out what is happening!"

Kylen nodded.

Yami widened his eyes. 'They're just going to leave me here? Good! Yet, if the Winged Dragon of Ra is _here_, where is Malik in all of this?'

As the eight Garkon followers made their way to the door, Yami began yanking at the eye-hook, wary of a reaction from the Monster. Perhaps Maron's men hadn't secured him as tight as they deemed needed, for indeed they hadn't expected Yami to stay long.

When the door of the exit was thrust open, Maron met the Rider of Garkon. "What are you standing around for?!" blustered Malik, "Go see what's attacking us!"

"Yes!" affirmed the eight, believing still that Malik spoke Garkon's will.

'Of course, I knew he couldn't be far!' Yami sniffed outward and pulled so hard against his bonds that the tether to the hook slipped free. Immediately he spun to face his adversary.

The last of the eight ran out and Malik strolled in, stroking his Millennium Rod. "It's time for you to lay down and die, _Yami_." he smiled, "The citadel may be being attacked, but we can take care of you before then."

"Indeed." came an English voice, and there Bakura entered the room.

"Bakura?!" Yami stepped back.

"Oh dear Pharaoh, you're out numbered again," began Malik.

"What are you going to do now?" queried Bakura. The two came toward him.

The King glanced back at the drop beyond the edge of the platform; instantly he dashed forward, away from the approaching pair.

"You don't have very far to _run_!" they scoffed.

Yes, it _was_ true, there wasn't anyplace to run despite the room's immeasurable size. Yami paused considering all of this; he looked around desperately, seeking any means by which to preserve his life.

"What do I do??" he muttered harshly.

"You die," answered Malik, coming up behind. And King Yami was seized by them both; Bakura and Malik, _the partners_.

They walked him back to the platform; Yami resisted them, vainly though, for he was too weak from his previous fights to do anymore.

"Change of plans." said Malik Ishtar, winking up at his Monster. Bakura gave a toothy grin. "_Right_!"

"You can't!" Yami cried.

"Of course we can." said Malik, and the three of them were on the very edge.

"And we will." added Bakura. That's when Yami saw the golden metal of the Winged Dragon begin to melt, twisting and bending as only boiling metal can. And then what had melted began dripping off and became as billowing fiery steam.

Then, Malik and Bakura shoved Yami forward — off the edge. Yami's eyes widened at the sudden empty air around him; and he fell!

"Happy landings!" they shouted.

The floor seemed to leap up, and Yami tensed himself for impact. He swung his legs out, hoping to catch himself, but his velocity of his descent was too great.

He came down, right on his leg – and the bone within, snapped. He gave forth a cry like never before.

"Ow, that must've hurt." sneered Bakura. Malik sniggered, and held his hand up.

With his _unbroken_ leg, Yami pushed himself into the corner the floor and slant-wall formed. Everything hurt, his body was so pained; there he lay, breathless, chest heaving.

The god Monster responded to its master's command, instantly bursting into a flaming figure of fire: its Phoenix form.

"There'll be nothing left but a singed corpse." stated Bakura, his hair waved by the sudden currents of heated air.

But for him below, it was far worse; Yami was hit by a wave of heat so intense, he was immediately covered in a sheen of sweat.

When he looked up, all he saw was a wall of flame; the air was searing. Sweat streamed down Yami's face and into his eyes.

Yami shut them, turning his face from the advancing fire bird. All hope was gone, Yami knew that, for he could barely breath the scalded air now; it was truly over.

And yet from the back of his mind there rose the faint gleam of a memory, and he thought of the hope Yugi found in his God, and that Yugi had told him He _was_ the Heart of the Cards.

'I have nothing left to me, but faith!' "Oh God of Heaven, please help me . . !" Yami called it from his heart, his voice rough and dry. And that's all he managed to say, for then all thought left him, the fury heat driving the consciousness from his mind.

So, he was incognizant of all that happened next. For it was then that the ceiling crashed inward with the sound of thunder and Ra was slammed back against the far wall, Slypher descending on it viciously.

And there Yugi was upon the red god Monster's back; Yugi and only Yugi, mastering Slypher as Yami had done.

"Use Thunder Force!!" he screamed, a fury and fire in his heart matching that of the monster he faced. The Sky Dragon pulled back its jaws and the thundering attack impaled the fire-Monster.

Malik and Bakura jumped back. "Oh no!" they leered. Malik ripped his Millennium Rod from his belt.

"Destroy that Dragon!!" he commanded his beast.

"Oh?" came a shout, with a slight New-York accent, "Which Dragon?"

And there came Joey on his Red-Eyes Black Dragon! "YEE HA!" he shouted, as they descended through the gapping hole in the roof.

Tea was now sitting behind _him_, and there flying at her shoulder, was a little Duel Monster! It was her Shining Friendship!

Tea had found three of her own Duel Monster cards in her pocket and had been able to Summon her Shining Friendship; using her other two cards, Silver Bow & Arrow and Elf's Light, she had powered it up.

Joey's Dragon launched a warning attack at Malik and Bakura, forcing them to spring away. Joey then paused his Monster briefly beside the edge, allowing Tea to drop onto the platform, before attempting to fly straight down to where Yami's prone body lay. But his way was blocked by the warring god Monsters.

Bakura looked cockily at Tea; Malik was too busy trying to direct his Monster against Slypher.

"_Well_ Tea, what are you planning to do?" snickered Bakura.

"THIS!" she spat, "Go Shining Friendship! Use Silver Lighting Arrow!!"

Bakura stepped back, then frantically began looking through his pockets for his Magic Barrier card. Fortunately he was too late; the little yellowish elf pulled back is bow and it's arrow smacked straight into his thigh.

"YEOW!" he cried, stumbling suddenly as though he were a puppet on his own feet. The arrow didn't harm him, it was more like a Cupid's arrow that vanished as soon as it touched him. Instantly he collapsed to the floor, fast asleep!

"Yes!"cheered Tea, "Now him!!" she ordered, jabbing her finger at Malik. Malik turned instantly, raising his Rod and forcing all its power straight at Tea.

Tea cried out as the Rod's invisible power took hold of her and felled her to her knees; she was cringing, struggling uselessly. Her Shining Friendship frowned daringly, yanking the arrow back against the string of its bow.

Malik thought he was winning, until he felt something dig sharply into his leg. "OW!" He jumped and realized he'd been hit. He too fell, fast asleep.

Tea wiped her brow. "Good job!" she grinned at her Monster.

Joey had finally been able to get passed the fighting god Monsters and down to the body of the Pharaoh.

He leapt from his Monster to Yami, grabbing the Pharaoh's arm; instantly he jerked his hand away, and found his palm soaking wet."Yam'!" he cried, shaking the latent King. Yami made no move; his eyes were closed, and his open mouth was gasping for air.

Joey was reaching to untie Yami's hands, when Slypher suddenly screamed, as did Yugi, flames blazing forward, nearly overwhelming them.

Joey gasped as a blast of fire shot overhead, slamming into the slant wall. Flames were reflected in Joey's eyes as he saw them come straight down, right for him and Yami.

Joey threw himself over the Ancient King and covered his own head with his hands. 'God help!' he prayed.

A heavy wind swept down, and for a second the intense heat was gone. Joey looked up again, seeing the advancing flame had dissipated and that Yugi's Monster was upon Ra once more, charging onward, beating the beast back.

"Yug'!" Joey looked back at his Red-Eyes, then up at the fighting god Monsters. He saw a lick of flame curl up around Slypher's torso and drag the red Dragon down.

Yugi cried out in pain, the edges of his jacket were singed and smoking.

'No,' thought Joey, "No!" Joey then picked Yami off the ground. The Red-Eyes bowed, allowing Joey to climb aboard more easily.

"Come on Red-Eyes, up we go! Yugi can't keep dat Ra back forever! And we gotta find Tea!" Joey's Dragon soared upward, narrowly avoiding another spurt of flame that shot from Ra.

Yugi was in pain; it was SO intense he wanted to scream!! Yet he forced himself to grip the reins of his Monster harder. "Forward!" he called, slightly half-hearted; Slypher felt this. And a Duel Monster is only as strong as its master.

Yami was sitting limp between Joey and Tea; they had recalled their monsters, for indeed, Slypher would bear them out.

Both of them had freed the Pharaoh, but were having less luck in waking him.

"Yami! Please wake up!" cried Tea. Joey shook him.

"Come on Yam'! You gotta wake up! Yugi needs ya'! _Pharaoh!!_"

"If only we had some water!" sounded Tea, on the verge of crying, "He's _so_ hot!" She felt his forehead.

Yugi pulled back on Slypher's reins. "Finish it!!" he called.

Yet in one last desperate effort, for it no longer had the aid of its master, Ra shot forward slamming Yugi and Slypher with all its remaining might.

Tea and Joey looked up instantly; Yami's eyes snapped open; for the sound above _all_ the cacophony, was Yugi's scream.

Slypher was dashed against the adjacent wall; Yami, Tea and Joey watched with sickness in their stomachs as Yugi's body went flying over head.

"Yugi!" they called, though Yami's was the only voice that was grated. Joey stood.

Immediately following Ra's attack, a wave of heat blasted forward, knocking Joey from his feet – and straight into Tea. Yami was pressed against the floor by the wave, and both his friends landed yards away!

Ra and Slypher were glaring at each other, the god Monsters were breathing in their great lungs. But they remained as such, in a face-off, for no one was directing them to continue fighting. There came great guttural growls from their throats because, for now, they _were_ enemies.

The door leading from the immeasurable chamber was open, swinging loose on its hinges. And there lay Yugi before it, his body unmoving.

Just as Joey and Tea were disentangling themselves, Yami looked up to see someone emerging from the darkness of the door way.

Yami felt his heart stabbed with an icy fear, for it was Maron; the squatty man bent and picked Yugi up in one swift movement.


	6. Coming Chaos & Destiny's Ray

**Disclaimer: Yugi! Yugi! Alas! For not I own you, but indeed, a man named Kazuki has you in his keeping!!**

**Coming Chaos & the Ray of Destiny**

The Garkon worshiper looked at the limp child in his arms with a strange gleam in his eye.

"Maron don't!" Unthinkingly, Yami tried to stand, and failed miserably. Tea and Joey looked at the robed man.

Tears were forming in Yami's eyes, from the biting pain in his leg and the sudden fear he had for Yugi. "Maron! Don't hurt the boy!" Yami cried wretchedly.

Joey jumped to his feet. "Yeah! If you don't put him down –!"

"JOU!!" Yami barked suddenly, turning a sharp gaze on Joey.

Joey Wheeler blinked, and swallowed, for the look in Yami's eyes, told him to be quiet. Joey looked down, before turning his harsh glare on Maron; Tea rose, doing likewise.

Yami picked himself off the floor with much difficulty and rested painfully on his good knee. "Maron, please, don't hurt him. Please!"

Joey grit his teeth. "No way Yami!" he snapped, "You shouldn't have to beg for anything from this creep! I won't stand for it!"

Yami stuttered on what to say. 'Yugi.' he thought.

Maron then felt Yugi go rigid in his arms; he looked down, and saw that the boy he held, was staring up at _him_. Yugi gave a shout and fell out of Maron's grip.

Yugi scrabbled to get away, but Maron's reaction was too fast. The man jumped forth, catching Yugi beneath him. Yugi gave a winded lament at the little man's weightiness.

Joey wanted to jump to his friend's aid. Tea gasped.

"Ah! No! Don't come any closer!" Maron bade, sitting up and holding Yugi's arms to his back. Yugi cringed, and Maron sat him up.

So there Maron was, sitting upon the floor holding Yugi, who was on his knees in front of him. The Leader of the Garkon worshipers looked at Yugi's trio of friends, as by all appearance, he held them at bay.

Maron closed his eyes for a moment; he pulled Yugi close and whispered in his ear. "I won't hurt you boy,_ I promise_, but if you have hope for you and your friends' escape, you must play along."

Yugi Mutoh fidgeted. "How can I trust you??"

"Look at it this way: you haven't much choice." Maron looked forward, at Yami who was across the way, as they were now pretty much on the same level.

Joey was getting edgy; nothing was happening. He couldn't stand to see Yugi being held hostage, but neither could he do anything about it.

"Up!!" barked Maron, getting to his feet. Yugi, more or less, had to follow suit.

Suddenly there came a sound to the door behind Maron and Yugi; Maron turned and cringed briefly, for there was his 2nd in charge, Kylen and two of the others.

Kylen smiled as he saw that his leader was acting as his old self.

"Well done sir!" he yipped, then jumping past and charging right for Yami.

"No! Don't!" called Yugi. Yami tried to move away, but Kylen seized his arm in such a manner that the Pharaoh had to bite his lip to keep back a cry of pain; the muscles of his frame were sore to a pinch!

"Hey! Lay off'a him!!" raged Joey, meeting Kylen's face with the business end of his fist. Kylen spun sprawling onto the floor, yet Joey was grabbed from behind the other two Garkon worshipers.

Tea jumped forward and began yanking back on their heavy robes with all her might. "Back off you creeps!"

Yami did what he could to help. Joey ducked under the grabbing arms of one man, and swung his hard fist out at the other.

Maron watched, rather dazed; nothing was going as he had hoped.

Yugi turned his head and shot Maron a very dangerous look.

"You fink!" he spat, "You rotten liar!"

Maron wanted to say he had no intention for things to go as they had, but had no idea were to begin.

Tea let out a screamed and landed with a thud on the metal floor. Yami saw a dazed look in her eyes and a bight red bruise on her face; he went to her for she was near to him.

"Are you all right??" he asked urgently, coming up along side, at her back.

Tea was holding her cheek, and all she could manage was a weak nod; she had hit her head hard against the floor.

Yami grit his teeth. He wanted to protect her, and reached his arm over her, planting his palm flat on the floor near her middle.

King Yami glared at Maron, but that was all he could do.

Suddenly Joey let out a fierce groan, as he was slammed, face down, against the cold floor by the pair he'd been fighting. They held him there.

Kylen glanced quickly at Maron before lunging for Yami.

Tea's eyes widened.

Yami was caught 'round the neck by Kylen's first hand, and his arm was grabbed and bent at his back by the 2nd's other. Kylen yanked Yami to his feet, and pushed him before him as they went to face Maron.

"No!" Tea cried, but that made her head hurt terribly. Joey struggled, and he was smacked roughly up-side the head.

Yami limped dreadfully, holding back a lament with every wrong step he took.

Kylen laughed: "Ha ha! Look at you! You're all finished!!"

Yugi's eyes were glassy, and then he shut them tight. "God!" he called, "Please don't let this happen!"

There was a moment of complete silence, and then there came a deep growl. And Kylen looked up just in time to see Slypher's jagged teeth.

The slack of the evil man's robes were caught between the god Monster's second set of jaws and he was lifted into the air.

With a shriek, he let Yami go. The two holding Joey, were stricken with fear and loosed their grip. Joey Wheeler used that moment to leap up, and shove them aside.

And before he could land anymore punches the two ran from the chamber, for a feisty Joey was one thing, but the god Monster was another.

Wheeler immediately spun and went to help Yami stand.

"We must leave . . !" said Yami.

This time, Maron reacted. "Go!" he sounded, shoving Yugi away from him. Yugi was startled by this.

Yugi went right to Tea. "Are you okay?" he asked, helping her stand.

"I'm feeling better," she said.

Kylen was screaming at the top of his lungs, yet Slypher the Sky Dragon was simply holding him; Maron cringed.

Joey glowered at Maron. "Listen up you! Don't think you're gunna get away with what you've done! Ya' hear me?!"

Yami held up his hand. "Wait Joey please," he said. Yami looked oddly at Maron, but Maron was looking at Kylen, who sobbing like a little child.

"Please let him go, I beg of you!" pleaded Maron. Joey grumbled.

Yami nodded; upon his silent command, Slypher shifted, first moving itself so that its body was even with the edge, then lowering its red spike-crowned head and releasing Kylen's clothes from the bite of its teeth.

Kylen crumpled on the floor, shaking as though he were cold as ice; Maron went to him.

"Tea, Yugi! Joey! All of us, quickly! Onto Slypher's back!" Yami ordered in his kingly manner. With Joey's help, and despite his injuries, Yami moved relatively quickly.

They all were upon the god Monster's back and it rose upward, raising its head toward the cavity in the roof. With Yugi's help, Yami had a grip on the reins; Joey and Tea were doing their best to keep hold of the back-plate they were beside.

"Up Slypher!" called Yami.

Yet, out of nowhere, Yami and Yugi's god Monster gave a wild cry of pain. Suddenly Yugi and Yami jerked with pang, feeling the Monster's distress.

Tea gave a scream for she saw what was behind them.

Ra had dug its now metal claws into Slypher — at Malik's command.

Malik sat up right in his seat upon the golden Monster. "Do it now!!" he ordered his creature.

Raopened its mouth, and a ball of flame started to form.

"NO!" sounded Joey and Tea.

"Yami!!" cried Yugi. Yami seemed to be leaning away from Yugi. Then the eyes of his creased face snapped open.

"NOW!" he bellowed. Slypher the Sky Dragon swung around upon its serpent-like body and its attack blasted forth from its mouth, just at the moment Ra's did. The attacks met.

There was a soundless explosion, and all those upon Slypher could do, was hold on. When they opened their eyes again, they were up in the sky, high above the citadel.

"Come! GO!" blared Yami, shaking the reins. The god Monster obeyed, and started into the sky-dome. "Hold on everyone!" he yelled to his friends.

Tea gasped as she was starting to lose her grip; Joey came up and held her tight around her waist, so she didn't have to worry.

"Thanks Joey!" Tea smiled.

"No problem!" he replied.

Ra was rising toward the citadel roof.

"Don't think you're leaving me here!!" spat Bakura, shaking his fist at Malik. Maron and Kylen were watching the white-haired villain fester.

Malik rolled his eyes, looking down at Bakura. "You're making me waste time! They're getting away!"

"Idiot!" barked Bakura, "My Millennium Ring can track all of the Millennium Items! That includes the Puzzle worn by that whelp Yugi! Your better half already knows that!!"

Malik considered. "_Oh_ fine!"

He had Ra lower itself and Bakura climbed on.

"Go now!!" commanded Malik, and his god Monster charged upward, breaking more of the ceiling as it passed into the sky.

Kylen looked at Maron, and vise versa; they said nothing.

"I want you to track that Puzzle wherever it goes!" sounded Malik.

"Yes, yes quite!" snapped Bakura. He held his Ring up before him and concentrated. The Ring attained a slight glow and the middle arrow-spike rose, pointing toward a great gray cloud, lighted with blasts of dancing lightning.

"It's pointing to that cloud," said Bakura, with slight confusion in his voice, "That's odd. The day seems rather sunny to _my _eyes."

Malik's eyebrow perked up. "No duh idiot! Yami's god Monster is lord of lighting and thunder, it would be able to manifest its own storm."

"I see," remarked Bakura.

"They're probably hiding in there hoping for some succor. Well, not while I'm here!"

Ra shot forward, right into the brooding storm cloud.

In fact, Slypher was just exiting the field of clouds it had created from the damp atmosphere. Joey and Tea were kneeling beside the nearest back-plate, trying to stay out of the wind as much as possible; it was cold.

Yugi, however, had worry on his mind; for one thing, he wasn't sure how they were going to get home, because he wasn't even sure how they'd gotten there in the first place. But now he saw that Yami, who was kneeling and clinging to the reins, was beginning to falter, his head sinking lower and lower as though he were taken suddenly by a great sleepiness.

"Yami?" Yugi looked right at his partner's face. Yami looked up, his lower eyelid quivering and his teeth gritted.

"I–I can't do it Yugi!" King Yami immediately dropped the reins and collapsed against Slypher, an expression of great distress on his face.

The Sky Dragon instantly slowed, letting out a lamenting roar.

"Yami!" Yugi grabbed the Pharaoh's shoulder.

"What's wrong?!" shouted Joey. He and Tea came forward and kneeled next to Yugi and Yami.

Yami was clutching his broken leg tenderly; still his face was creased in pang.

"What can we do ta' help ya' Yami??" asked Joey readily. The Pharaoh didn't answer, and his friends felt their hearts beating.

A shot of anger ran through Yugi, and he took up Slypher's reins within his fists.

"We need to get far away from here before we can figure out what to do about getting home!" he barked. Tea and Joey nodded.

Yami's body slide into a state of limpness and the pained expression on his face fell away to nothing; his chest rose and fell as he breathed.

"Yami??" Tea shook him, but it did no good; he had fallen into a place between unconsciousness and sleep.

Tea put her arms around him and slid back, leaning against a back-plate, where she sat and held him. Joey came and bent on one knee beside them so as to prevent either of them from sliding or falling as the god Monster began to move forward.

Joey reached out and took a firm grip of Yami's hand. "You're gunna be okay Yam, you'll see! We'll make it home, I know it!"

Tea looked at Joey, him with his hair the color of golden wheat. "Do you really think so Joey? That we'll find a way home?" asked she.

"Well, if we pray 'bout it, I'm sure somethin' will happen. God knows best ya' know."

Tea nodded. "Yeah . . . you're right. He does." She tried a smile.

The wind rushing past them suddenly dwindled, and Tea and Joey looked up to see that Yugi was now looking back at them.

Yugi let the reins slip from his hands; Slypher the Sky Dragon had now halted completely. "You're right," smiled Yugi, looking at his friends, "The Heart of the Cards' hasn't let us down yet."

He came and knelt by Yami's side, opposite Joey and Tea. "I'm sure God knows how we can get home,"

Joey nodded with a firm smile on his face. Yugi closed his eyes and lowered his head; Joey and Tea did the same.

Yet the air around them snapped, cracking and a wave of heat rushed past.

"WHAT?!"

Joey jumped to his feet. "Ah no!!" he spat, looking out to the air-space beyond them, "It's Malik! He's shootin' at us!"

"Ah! What'll we do??"

"Why that —!" Joey's fists were balled.

"Joey! We don't have time!!" Yugi held his hand out to Joey. Tea, Yugi and Joey put there hands together, one above each other.

And then, to everyone's surprise, Yami's eyes opened and he then put his own hand together with his friends'. They glanced at him with wide eyes.

"We can do this," he said. The atmosphere was getting warm again.

Malik and Bakura barreled toward them. "We've got them now!" yelled Malik.

"But Malik, don't you thing it's rather odd that they aren't moving?" quizzed Bakura.

"I don't care what they're doing!" Malik screamed raucously, "_I want the Pharaoh dead!_" He then winced as a raw pain came into his vocal cords.

"God please! We want to go home!" Yugi cried.

"Please!!" the four trilled in unison.

And then the sky above seemed to open. All four gazed in awed wonder as the layers of sky were rolled back, revealing a light far brighter than that of the sun, and yet, it did not pain their eyes.

A great and mighty glow then surrounded Slypher and its human cargo, flooding the whole of the sky with shimmer of brightness.

Yami and his friends felt a great wave a warmth, a soft encompassing warmth, almost as though they were floating in the golden glow.

"What the—?!" shouted Malik and Bakura.

There came a great rumbling in the sky, similar to thunder.

Then something happened that made everyone hold their breath, and feel as though they would never have to take another again.

The next moment beheld: the sky empty.


	7. The Healing Time & the Mud Bath!

**Disclaimer:** -choke, sputter- **Don't – own – Yu-Gi-Oh!** -collapses-

**Epilogue**

**The Healing Time & the Mud Bath!**

Yami opened his eyes and looked at Yugi. "How are you feeling?" asked the boy.

The Pharaoh blinked, and cringed as he tried to shift. "Better. Thank you."

There came a sound at the door to the hospital room and the "twins" turned to see that it was Joey and Tea; Tristan was also coming in.

"Oh hey guys!" smiled Yugi. "Glad to see you!"

"Yeah," said Joey, "We just came to check on you and Yami, y'know."

Tea moved and sat down at the side of Yami's bed, opposite of Yugi.

"Man!" exclaimed Tristan, "After what Joey and Tea told me, you guys went through Hades and back! That must've been _some _escapade!"

Yami and Yugi nodded, but Yami turned his attention back to Tea, who hadn't stopped looking at him since she'd entered the room. She reached her hand out and touched his; Yami felt a strange tingle suddenly, as her fingers met his skin.

"How's you leg?" she queried softly.

Yami took his eyes from her hand on his and looked into her face. "Eh, fine, thank you."

"So the dude's name was Maron??" quizzed Tristan, his brow creased.

"Yeah, and he was a real creep up until the end!" Yugi stated.

Joey shook his head, smiling triumphantly. "But we took care of 'im." Briefly he brushed his thumb against his nose.

"It's hard to believe," Yugi uttered out of the blue, and the tone of his voice was such that everyone the room stopped and took notice of him, "It's hard to believe that it all happened only yesterday." he concluded.

Everyone nodded in silence, except Tristan of course, because he hadn't been there.

"But—!" Joey piped up, "At least God brought us home!"

"Yes!" Yugi began, but stopped abruptly because Yami had said it at the exact same time; Yami continued, a new kind of smile on his face:

"Yes," he said, "He did bring us back . . . Safe and sound to Domino, that we may still live and breath the free air of _home_."

Everyone smiled at the Ancient King's statement, a new resolution and feeling beating in their hearts; color was rising in their cheeks.

"It wasn't our time to die! Was it!" Yugi lauded, raising victorious fists.

"Not by a long shot!" grinned Joey.

"Hey!" Tea interjected suddenly, "Do you think Malik and Bakura made it back also??"

Yami smiled, a bit mischievously. "_Oh_, I'm sure they're around somewhere."

**Flashback to Yesterday:**

"This is all your ruddy fault!!" shrilled Bakura, slipping yet again and landing his face full in the mud.

"Oh shut _up _you _tomb robber_!" Malik scooped up a clod of mud and hurled it determinedly at Bakura.

Bakura got the clod straight in the face, and just as he had opened his mouth to respond to Malik's statement. "That's it!!" he roared, soaked earth spilling out of his mouth.

One of the pink pigs in the pen, moving forward in curiosity, tripped and stumbled against the tomb robber.

"Move Oink!" barked Bakura, trying to shove the pig aside, "I've got a tomb keeper to finish off!!"

"Just try it" Malik sneered, gathering mud around him.

"Oink!" Bakura glared, as the pig was still leaning against him lovingly. And then, the tomb robber thought better of it. "Stay there you stupid pig, you'll be my wall of protection!"

Malik hurled an immense glob of muck at Bakura, but he merely ducked behind his pig.

"Good Oink!" grinned Bakura, then looked at Malik, "You're dead tomb keeper!"

**THE END**

------------------------------

**Rose D.: I hope you guys liked this story as much as I did!**

**Britannica: Oink! Oink!**


End file.
